Pokemon Legends
by Articunomew
Summary: A small 'guide' to the Legendary Pokémon, involving some science, some fiction and mostly, fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Articuno

Pokemon Legends  
Articuno

Articuno, famed in some cultures as the 'Titan of Ice' and in others 'Savior of the Lost'.  
Whatever the title, Articuno is the most sought after of the Legendary Trio of Kanto, due to its beautiful appearance and powerful attacks.  
Articuno is named in legends that date back as far as 5600 B.P.W (Before Pokemon Wars)  
The most famous legend originated in the Orange Islands, more specifically, at the heart of the Archipelago, on Shamuti Island.

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning,  
__Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash._

_Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
__Alone its song will fail, thus the world shall turn to ash._

_O Chosen One, into thine hands, bring together all three.  
__The treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea._

_From the trio of Islands, Ancient Spheres shall you take.  
__For between life and death, all the difference you'll make._

_Climb to the shrine, and right what is wrong,  
__And the world will be healed, by the Guardian's Song._

Because of this legend, Articuno has been feared by the Islanders for centuries and offerings have been made to Articuno, in hopes that this would appease the Titan of Ice, whom ancient people thought of as a god.  
This legend was doomed to be complete, when, several years ago, Lawrence the Second destroyed the harmony between Fire, Ice and Lightning.  
Many thought that the end of the world was arriving. This danger was warded off when a young boy named Ash restored harmony between the three warring Titans.

Not much information is known about Articuno, because of its rarity. What information known is from close examination of Articuno while it has been on Ice Island in the Orange Islands. It has never before been seen anywhere but the Orange Islands and Kanto, but scientists believe that, Articuno being on the Wings of Council, will attend the annual meeting every year, in an unknown location.  
Scientists have also noted that Articuno, like the legendary, Regice, seems capable of freezing the air around itself. As a result, snow will fall in all climates but the hottest ones when Articuno is flying.  
There have been many reported sightings of Articuno, but none have been reported in such quantity as the Seafoam Islands. Many expeditions have set out to find Articuno, whom legends have stated,

'_The Legend of Ice shall wait in plain sight for the one with wisdom enough to encounter it.'_

But all have returned with only one thing to report.  
"It is impossible! It takes a long time for us to pass through the labyrinth, but when we finally do pass it, a strange force seems to take us back to our camp!" Reported the famous archaeologist, Professor Hematite.  
Will anyone prove themselves worthy to Articuno and be allowed past the labyrinth? Only time shall tell.

_An extract from the famous Professor Elder's book, 'Legendary Pokemon' _


	2. Zapdos

Pokemon Legends  
Zapdos

Zapdos, Titan of Lightning and the Bringer of Thunder. Long has mankind feared this Pokemon because of its power and its ability to cause great destruction. Of the three Legendary Birds, it is the most powerful.  
Because of its aptitude for death and destruction, it was the one that ancient kings worshipped the most, believing that Zapdos might grant them the power of storms and thunder.  
Zapdos has been named in ancient mythology as the Titan of Lightning, owing to its ability to wield lighting and thunder. Zapdos has appeared in many myths and legends, but most famously in the one in the Orange Archipelago:

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning,  
__Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash._

_Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
__Alone its song will fail, thus the world shall turn to ash._

_O Chosen One, in to thine hands, bring together all three.  
__The treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea._

_From the trio of Islands, Ancient Spheres shall you take.  
__For between life and death, all the difference you'll make._

_Climb to the shrine, and right what is wrong,  
__And the world will be healed, by the Guardian's Song._

Zapdos was the most power hungry of the Legendary Birds. When Lawrence the Second captured Moltres, the Bird of fire, Zapdos instantly snared Fire Island, home to Moltres.  
Though Zapdos mainly lives on Lightning Island, it has also been sighted at the Kanto Power plant. Scientists have often be puzzled as to why it would live in a decrepit area like the old Power Plant, but they understood after learning that when Zapdos is hit by lightning, it will grow more powerful.

But after the Kantanese Government fixed the Power Plant up, Zapdos disappeared. In recent years, it has only been sighted around Lightning Island in the Orange Archipelago, but on the occasion, it has been sighted where an enormous lightning-storm was wrecking its vengeance upon the earth.  
Before she died, the powerful Lightning / Psychic trainer, Electra, voiced a prophecy. Many people believe she had been possessed at the time, but, fifty years ago, it was discovered she was right.

_The Legend of Lightning shall wait in plain sight for the one with enough power to find it._

Expeditions have been made to find Zapdos, but all have turned back, after encountering electricity of enough voltage to kill.  
"We have tried several times to pass the voltage. We have even used a Rhydon to try and pass it! The voltage was so high that it made the Rhydon faint! We believe that it was coming directly from Zapdos." Explained the famous archaeologist, Professor Quartz.

Will anyone prove themselves worthy to Zapdos and be allowed to cross the current of lightning? Only time will tell.

_An extract from the famous Professor Elder's book, 'Legendary Pokemon'_


	3. Moltres

Pokemon Legends  
Moltres

The Bringer of Hope and the fabled Titan of Fire, Moltres's flame symbolize the Pokemon League of Kanto.  
Since the dawn of time, human and Pokemon alike have been envious of Moltres, for its beauty and its power. And because of the special ability it wields; when within a ten meter distance of Moltres, you are unable to tell a lie.  
Because of this ability, its feathers are highly prized and witnesses in court must swear by the Flame of Moltres.  
A legend goes back to the time of Pokemopolis that tells of the birth of Moltres.

Many years ago, the creator of life, Mew, created eleven eggs side by side. When it was time, these eggs hatched and the Pokemon inside were revealed.

Moltres, Bringer of Hope.  
Articuno, Savior of the Lost.  
Zapdos, Titan of Lightning.  
Lugia, the Water's Great Guardian.  
Ho oh, the Protector of the Skies.  
Latios, Wish-granter and Protector of the Ancient Secrets.  
Latias, Wish-granter and Protector of the Ancient Knowledge.  
Halo, Protector of the Dead. (Good)  
Harns, Protector of the Dead. (Bad)  
Celestrial, bringer of the Night  
And Echotrance, protector of the forests.

Each set out to accomplish what they were set to do, all immortal, but two.  
Moltres and Ho oh were the only mortal Pokemon of the Legendary Eleven. Mew, ashamed that it had bestowed the curse of immortality upon the other nine, changed his rule of death upon Moltres and Ho oh.  
They can still die, but will reborn, in the form of one of their offspring, or grandchildren. And if there were no descendants to inhabit, that Moltres or Ho oh would truly die.  
Moltres has also been reported to have an amazing healing power. When injured, it will bath itself in the molten magma of a volcano to heal the injury. Moltres is also one of the two fire legendary Pokemon revered by the infamous Team of Hoenn, Magma.

Moltres mainly lives on Fire Island, but it has also been reported that people have seen it at Victory Road (Kanto) and on Red Isle in the Rainbow Islands. Many people have tried go near Moltres, but have been stopped by a wall of fire that surrounds the area Moltres is in.  
Another legend from Pokemopolis states:

_The Legend of Fire shall wait in plain sight for the one with enough courage to meet it._

Many expeditions have been made to try and study Moltres, but all have failed so far.  
"The fire wall definitely comes from Moltres. We aren't even able to come within three meters of the wall, it's that hot!" Said archaeologist, Professor Malachite.

Will anyone prove themselves worthy to Moltres and be allowed to pass the Fire wall? Only time will tell.

_An extract from the famous Professor Elder's 'Pokemon Legends'. _


	4. Mewtwo

Pokemon Legends  
Mewtwo

As Mewtwo was a created Pokemon, I was extremely reluctant to do an entry about it. But as it has been classified as a 'Legendary' type, I have done an entry about it anyway.  
Mewtwo, the Genetics Pokemon, created solely for battling. It was created on Cinnibar Island, before it destroyed the laboratory there. The ruins of the building can still be seen. Mewtwo isn't actually an entirely new, created pokemon. It is a clone of Mew, one of the three most powerful pokemon in the world.  
The science crew, needing funding for their expedition for their journey deep into the forests of Janera, in a search to see if Mew was real, posted an application to the Indigo League of Kanto. Somehow the application was intervened with, and instead was sent to Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. He gave the Science Crew money, but in return, they needed to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world.  
They failed, but only just. Mysterious things happened during the early experiments, and Mewtwo's predecessors all died. And then, halfway through Mewtwo's growing process, another accident happened. Mewtwo survived, but it hadn't grown sufficiently to know the true meaning of emotions. Nor did it have a compassionate heart.  
After destroying the lab at Cinnibar, it was soon picked up by Giovanni. Little is known after that, but during that period, it learnt to control its overwhelming psychic powers.

It soon reappeared. It set up a Palace on New Island and took the title "World's Greatest Pokemon Master'. After which, it started looking for challenges, sending out flying types to video-tape battles and then inviting the victor of the battle to his Palace.  
Buthe wasn't letting the unworthy challengers to his palace quite that easily. It stirred up the weathers, drawing clouds and thunderstorms worldwide to one place, creating a copy of the legendary 'Winds of Water', the storm that almost left the planet lifeless. Only the best of the best challengers braved the storm, using their pokemon. Among these: Ash Ketchum, the International Champion.  
Once all challengers where at Mewtwo's palace, Mewtwo challenged them to battles. Each challenger lost, and Mewtwo claimed its prize: Every one of the Challengers Pokemon.  
Somehow Ash intervened, and after being killed, and then resurrected by the Pokemon nearby, Mewtwo disappeared, taking his clones with him.  
The next reported sighting of Mewtwo was in Johto, a currently classified location. Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, managed to find Mewtwo and took an attempt to capture it. The attempt failed when Ash Ketchum intervened again.

Very little is known about the actual creation of Mewtwo, but I managed to find several facts about it. It was only created when the Scientists creating it combined, and recombined, its genetic code.  
Mewtwo is the clone of Mew, meaning that it should not be trifled with. Mew, the Creator of Life, is powerful, and the Scientists creating Mewtwo tried to make Mewtwo stronger than Mew. They succeeded, and almost destroyed the world as a result.

_An extract from Professor Elder's book, 'Pokemon Legends'_


	5. Mew

Pokemon Legends

Mew

Mew, the creator of life. This Pokemon is the most famous, yet, the most elusive. There have been only 3 reported sightings of it in the past century.

Of all legendaries, this is also one of the most wanted. People who have heard the Pokemopolis Legend of the Beginning have an instant desire to have one of the Creator Trio, but none have succeeded yet.

_Before there was time, space, even life, all there was were rocks._

_These rocks were soon to become the very earth itself, and the other planets._

_In a flash of light, there appeared Celebi, Protector of Time, Jirachi, the Surveyor of Space, and Mew, the Creator of Life. Using Celebi, they had time-travelled from the future, in order to begin the world they lived in._

_Jirachi, the Surveyor of Space, used her influence over rocks and metal to bring together the great rocks and fuse them together, to create the Earth._

_Celebi, the Protector of Time, set in motion the Wheel of Time, so that all may age and mature._

_And Mew, using the power in its very cells, created life itself. Using his power, Mew created the oceans and lakes, the forests, the volcanos, and the very first life-forms._

_The Creator Trio, their tasks complete, fashioned a secret hideout for themselves, hiding themselves away from most life-forms. Mew hid itself beneath the sea, coming out only to stop the great battles of the legendaries, and to stop any danger that might threaten the earth's inhabitants and existence._

_Celebi hid itself in the vast forests of Johto, where it stayed, travelling through time at will and making sure that no Pokemon twist the Time-lines of the Universe,_

_And Jirachi hid itself inside of a comet, one that passes only once every thousand years, looking after the deep recesses of Space. It sleeps every day of that thousand years, but awakens for one week, before sleeping again._

Mew has still rarely been seen. Most Mew sightings have been dismissed, and most also seem to have come from the deep jungles of Janera, where it happened, that a team of Scientists found Mew DNA.

Mew also founded the Wings of Council, the board of legendary bird Pokemon who would meet together every year and discuss the fate of the world.

Mew is the descendant of every Pokemon in the world. As a result, Mew can learn any attack in the world, just by watching the attack being performed. Mew can also go invisible at will, which also explains why it has been seen so few times. It is very intelligent, and also, fun loving. Those that have had the opportunity to meet Mew have said that it played several games with the individual, before flying away at the slightest sign of another human.

Sneaking up on Mew would be an incredibly hard, and foolish thing to do. Mew contains powers we do not know, and it is able to sense the brain-waves of all humans, but the most skilled Psychics. The only Pokemon it is unable to sense are Dark Types and Ghost types.

A legend from Pokemopolis gives advice on Mew:

_This legendary should not be harmed. Should it choose to play, feel honoured. Should it choose to fight, run. Should it choose to run, let it. If this Pokemon is prevented from journeying around the world, disaster will soon follow._

_An extract from Professor Elder's Book, 'Pokemon Legends'_


	6. Raikou

Pokemon Legends  
Raikou

The Legendary Dog of Thunder, Raikou is said to embody the pure essence and spirit of lightning. So much so, that people believe that it descends with lightning from the sky.  
A native of Johto, Raikou is rarely seen, purely because of the speed it travels at. It is able to move at the same speed as lightning, and its barking sounds like the crash of thunder.  
Raikou is one of the few electrical Pokemon able to withstand an electric _attack_ from the legendary bird Pokemon, Zapdos. Because of this, Zapdos and Raikou are often at odds, trying to prove which of the two are stronger.

The legendary Dogs of Johto were created by Celebi to aid him in keeping a control on Time. There is a legend that states that Suicune, Entei and Raikou are able to move fast enough to travel through time, but there has been no proof of this yet.  
Raikou, along with the other Legendary Dogs, Suicune and Entei, are one of the few legendaries that have been reported to have actually died. The three perished in the fire that burnt down Brass Tower, now renamed Burnt Tower, in Ecruteak City. Ho oh, angry that humans would burn down its home and kill three legendaries, restored the three Dogs to life, and placed them under the care of Celebi.

Raikou also has the ability to tell when his sibling dogs are in trouble. There are accounts of Suicune and Entei being attacked, and Raikou appearing to help them. Scientists believe that the three dogs should have an additional type of 'Psychic' because of this link, but the three have remained Water, Fire and Lightning types respectively.  
Raikou has often shown to have a liking for plateaus and fields were lightning storms are able to move fast upon. This is where many of the sightings of this Pokemon have been reported, along with Burnt Tower, Tin Tower and, oddly, Cerulean City in Kanto.

Of the three dogs, Raikou is the only one able to travel in the air. It is able to shape itself as a lightning bolt and travel with a lightning storm. It must travel with a lightning storm occasionally, lest the cloud it carries on its back runs out of electricity.  
A thing that many scientists find intriguing is the fact that, while it can travel with storms, Raikou is not able to summon storms. It must wait for a storm to come in order to travel, or it must run.  
Raikou's fur also seems to generate electricity. While it runs, Raikou builds up an enormous amount of static electricity. No matter what though, this electricity cannot be grounded unless Raikou wishes it. It seems that the pads on Raikou's paws are made of an unknown insulator. The static electricity is still weaker than the electricity Raikou carries on the cloud on its back. A sign that Raikou is nearby is weather-vanes pointing against the wind, drawn by the magnetic field radiated by Raikou.


End file.
